Namaste
by MonstarrFaceMarceline
Summary: Nobody knew Draco Malfoy had an older sister. She was the darkest kept secret in the family. But now she's home, and looking for answers. We journey into the Malfoy family past, to discover just who Elizabeth Maria Malfoy really is. In the midst of this chaos a new love forms, but is it strong enough go against all prejudice, to break all the rules? ON A SEMI-PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Homecoming

"Oh, bloody hell! Lizzy..What..? They're going to _kill _me.. I'm dead.." Draco Malfoy was uncharacteristically very pale, and looking quite frightened.

"Oh, Drake, do calm down. I'm sure they'll love it." The beautiful, statuesque now red-head laughed, looking quite delighted. "It turned out so lovely.. so bright.. like flames." She laughed again, a mischievous chuckle, and twirled in the reflection given to her by the fountain.

"It looks like a goddamned fire truck parked on your head! Lizzy...are you even_ listening_?" She was off admiring some flowers quite the same shade of red as her hair.

"What? Oh no, I stopped that dreadful business long ago. As for your comment, thank you. That was the particular shade I was going for, actually. I think next I'll dye it Seaweed Green..." She knew she was going too far, but she just loved to get her brother all riled up. He was so much like their father, too much, if you asked her. She watched as his face went very pale, and then, like somebody had flipped a switch, his face filled with color, eyes glittering feverishly. "Now, Draco, I was only kidding.."

She laughed as her grabbed her behind the neck, walking over to the fountain, and angrily doused her head in the spray. Grinning ear to ear, an idea stuck like a match in her mind, quickly igniting into a blaze. Laughing evilly, she grabbed Draco around the waist and tossed him into the water, but she hadn't expected him to hang on and drag her down too. Coughing and sputtering, Draco sat up looking flabbergasted, and not since he was a child, exhilarated. Lizzy sat up and spit water out her mouth, mimicking the fountain they were sitting in.

"Oh, _Merlin._. Lizzy! What will we tell them now? We're soaked.. your here..." Draco trailed off dejectedly, belatedly realizing the hysterical laugh emitting from his older sister. "And _what _exactly, Elizabeth Maria Malfoy, is so funny?"

"You! You're an idiot!" She meant to continue, but the laughter took over and soon she was rolling in the water. Finally, she could speak. "You care so much what they think of you still, and you're a grown man! I mean really, Draco, what's the worst they could do to you?"

"What they did to you." The second the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. Too late, he saw the fist fly at his face, and felt it connect with his jaw, bloodying his lip. She was on him in seconds, fists pummeling him. He feebly attempted to cover his face, only to have his hands shoved down. He had forgotten how strong she was.

"Coward!" She screamed at him. Suddenly, she stopped. Cocking her head to the left, she smiled. "Guess who?" She leaped from the fountain, her loose t-shirt and jeans soaked, and ran to the front gate.

"Lizzy! Goddammit.. Wait a second!" Draco clumsily climbed out of the fountain, scurrying after his sister. However, he was much too late to catch her.

"Mummy, daddy! How I've missed you! How was your trip? Nice, I hope." She embraced each bewildered parent faux affectionately, and kissed them on the cheek. Her actions openly a mockery.

"Elizabeth! We thought-" Her father, Lucius, began to explain. As he always did. But her mother cut in.

"Lizzy.. How are you alive?" Her mother's face had always been an open book, and right at the moment it was showing some very interesting emotions. Anger, fear, sadness, longing, but most of all shock.

"Well mother, it is quite simply, _really_. There's this thing called breathing, y'know, in...out...in...out. Just like that. See my chest? And I have this thing called a heart. It beats, no thanks to you-" She broke off into a fit of hysterical laughter. "God, to think, all this time... and no letter. Not an owl. Or a call. Guess I'm not good enough for that-"

"That's enough!" Lucius voice tinged slightly with a hint of hysteria. His wife was swooning, leaning against him weakly. Her ragged breathing interrupted by tearless sobs.

"No, father. It's _enough_ when I say that it is enough. And I haven't hardly began. So I suggest you shut your mouth, before the whole world- muggle and magic- knows what you've done to your daughter, the oldest Malfoy, and by right, the heir. Legitimate, _or otherwise._" Draco couldn't help but admire his sister when she was like this. Her moments of lucidity only came so often. It was almost as if they were kids again, when she would sneak to come see him. His eyes drifted over her face, so delicate. She had gotten the pixie looks. All high cheek-bones, almond eyes, full lips and button nose. There was a time when she wasn't so angry, but that was so long ago. She had also gotten the resolve, the back bone. And somehow a firm sense of right from wrong.

"Draco, _do _something! She'll listen to you!" His father urged him. But he couldn't find it in himself to try. Lizzy had the right to be angry, after what was done to her. And the fact that his parents actually feared her, well, that was the icing on the proverbial cake.

"I have to go get changed for meeting at Hogwarts..." He mumbled. "To see if they'll take me back.. If you'll excuse me." He turned away and swiftly began to walk back to the manor.

"Ooh! I'll come too! You never had any sense of style, brother.." Elizabeth chattered on, her earlier outburst seemingly forgotten.

_It must've been all those years of Obliviate she endured._ Draco thought to himself. _How lonely was she? And to think, no one helped her. Not even me._

* * *

**A/N: First time writing Harry Potter fan fiction, hopefully it's somewhat good. In this story I want to explore more of the Malfoy family, Draco in particular. It will eventually be a DM/HG pairing, but for now I want to focus of Draco's sister, and why she's so... tragic. Please read and review. I would LOVE positive feedback, and constructive criticism. Starts off rough, and only gets more so intriguing as we unravel the tangled web that is the Malfoy family... Enjoy[:_  
_**


	2. The Bond That Breaks The Sire

Elizabeth looked at herself in Draco's full length mirror. She was in her bra and underwear, turning this way and that. Looking at herself from every possible angle. The scars that marked her body never looked any better, in any sort of light.

"How many times do you need to be told you're beautiful before you believe it?" Draco sighed melodramatically, just for her.

"Just once more," She smiled a thin, watery smile. He walked up and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You're beautiful, Elizabeth. You always have been, and you always will be." He was rewarded with a genuine smile from his sister. "Now sit, so we can do your hair." Draco watched his older sister clap gleefully and settle into the chair in front of his desk. He refused to think of it as a vanity, even if that's what it was. He pulled a silver backed brush from a drawer, and began to detangle Elizabeth's drying hair.

"You kept it? All these years..." Elizabeth looked up at her younger brother in awe. She had given him that brush when they were children. He would brush her hair, and she would tell him wild stories when they would meet in secret. One hundred strokes one way, then one hundred the next, she would tell him muggle stories of pirates, and kings. He would always ask why they never used magic. But never why she didn't.

"Of course I kept it. What else would I do with it? It's yours." He said this simply, but to her, his words meant the world. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

"I love you, Draco." The words were whispered, with an air of reverence. He gently wiped the tear from her face, and kissed her cheek.

"I know," was all he said, before beginning to comb her hair again. Content, she began to hum. "Lizzy?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"What is that song, the one that you're humming?"

"A muggle song, brother. You wouldn't know it." She smiled and began humming again. After awhile, Draco spoke again.

"It's just that... Well, this girl I know, she hums that song all the time..." he trailed off pitifully. After carefully working out all the knots, Draco ran the brush through her hair to smooth it out. "I have some extra clothes, they might fit you. You're welcome to them."

"Thank you. Seeing as how I'm as tall as a boy, and nearly as flat, they'll work just fine." She laughed openly. It was nice to hear her laugh, but it set him on edge. Because with Lizzy, you didn't know how long this mood would last. Being raised by Bellatrix, she was unstable at best. Not to mention the horrors she'd endured. How she managed a sane facade he just couldn't fathom. But then again, Lizzy always had been the strong one. She had no choice. "Say, brother of mine. You couldn't happen to conjure up some makeup, now could you?"

"Well.. it _is_ a pretty daunting task, but I'm sure I can manage. Anything for you, Lizzy." His grin was mischievous and playful as he conjured the makeup for her. He wasn't sure of the shades, so he just thought of her skin, and what would work best, considering her fair skin, cherry red hair, and slate grey eyes. He figured black eyeliner and mascara. Why girls had other colors he had no idea. The makeup clattered on the table in front of his sister.

Jumping from the chair she hugged her brother. "You're just perfect, Draco. Absolutely perfect!" Settling down, she quickly did her makeup, murmuring excitedly about how it was just the right shade of foundation, blush, and god knows what else. Mystified, he sat on the bed and watched her. It had been so long since he had dropped his guard and just went with the flow. His sister had always had the effect on him. She was like the other half of him. And he had missed her, he realized suddenly. With the War going on, he had never stopped to think of his sister, trapped in a cage, frightened and alone. Draco quickly pushed those thoughts away before they got close enough to examine.

"How do I look?" Elizabeth asked, her voice wavering slightly, betraying her nervousness. Draco looked up and he swore his heart stopped. Her makeup was done like a 50's pinup model. All cat eyes, and red lips. Her blush applied artfully to enhance, but not over-do, her already high cheek bones.

"Oh, Lizzy... You're gorgeous! I mean, naturally you're a stunner...but DAMN." Draco stood and really looked at her. Their eyes were level, and he was around 6'2. "No pumps for you though." They both laughed, the tension easing out of Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Well, it's my first time out in quite awhile. I didn't want to embarrass you." She strode over his wardrobe. Picking out a white shirt, some dress pants, and suspenders, she turned and looked at Draco. Taking the hint, he exited the room. Even though he had already seen her half-naked, he understood. Being naked in front of a man was nothing for her, but getting dressed in front of one was far more intimate. He tended to agree. Leaning outside his bedroom wall, he allowed his mind to wander.

_He was outside in the gardens, playing with a ball. He was eight. Clumsily he had dropped the ball, and it had rolled into the trees just beyond the garden. His mother had warned him never to into the forest, because bad things were in there. but being a Malfoy he was just arrogant enough to believe nothing could hurt him. But still being a child, he was quite frightened. However, fear gave way to determination, and soon he was on his way into the forest. Fifteen minutes into the journey, he was angry and frustrated at having seen no sign of the ball. "It couldn't have gotten that far..." he muttered to himself._

_"Oh yes it could, it could be anywhere, really. Even in plain sight." Young Draco jumped and looked around, but found no source of the mysterious voice. "I'm up here, dummy." Slowly, Draco raised his head, until he was looking up at a most peculiar girl. She was maybe twelve. Her blonde hair was cut short like a boy's, and she was wearing the most alarming thing. A pillowcase. Luckily, she had on underwear. But that's not what shocked him. What shocked him was staring right back at him were a mirror image in his own eyes. Malfoy eyes._

_"You're eyes... they're... mine." He stumbled backwards, tripping over a root._

_"I can assure you these eyes are, and have always been, my own. Silly kid, you don't know, do you?" The girl laughed, and jumped down from the tree, landing softly next to Draco. "I'm Lizzy." She held out her hand. Draco had always been taught it was rude not to take someones hand, so he shook it._

_"I'm-"_

_"I know who you are. You're Draco Malfoy. You're my younger brother."_

Draco was brought back to the present by the sound of the door shutting. "Wow," was all he could say. Elizabeth had styled her hair into an old-school chignon, tying an old bandana around her head so it knotted at the top, behind her "bumped" bangs, holding them in place. His eyes slowly traveled down to her attire. She wore his dress shirt tied in a gaping knot below her breasts, suspenders over her breasts, attached to a pair of his pants. She was a bit scrawnier than him, making the slacks look wide legged. Which he was pretty sure was a "hot" style right now. She had rolled them up just below the knee, giving a perfect view of her bare feet, toenails painted black. A snake tattoo decorated her left ankle. "Lizzy... You look right from a book! Amazing!"

"You really think so?" She blushed and turned a circle.

"Yes, I really do. Wow. Well, come along then. It would be a shame not to introduce such a lovely maiden to the rest of the world." Taking his sister's arm as if she were royalty, he led her down stairs, and out the front door. However, she could not hide, and he did not comment on, the tension in the older Malfoy's shoulders, or the determined set of her jaw. Her steps like a dancers, precise, and beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: So throughout this chapter I kept thinking to myself, Draco wouldn't do that! Or, He's being too nice! And had to stop myself from rewriting it. Because that's the point: his sister is his weakness, his blind-spot, if you will. His guilt over her, and his love overwhelm him, making him someone he's not. Or possibly is. We'll find out. I wanted this chapter to be just the two of them, so the reader could really get a good look at the dynamic between the two. How Draco does honestly care for her, because she's the only person whose ever shown him legitimate love, with no strings, no boundaries. When she should've hated him. Also, I wanted to include how broken she is, and how she tries to hold it together, her sanity a fragile mask. Anywho, please please PLEASE read and review. Tell me all I do wrong, and much of what I do right. Goodnight, I'm going to bed, seeing as how it's 5 in the morning. Update later in the evening, or late tomorrow. Adios!**


	3. What Do You Want

**A/N: SO SORRY THAT THIS IS LATE! Oh my Glob, I've been swamped for days dealing with school and everything else. I hope you enjoy it, if it sucks, let me know. Next chapter will be a flashback chapter! Yay! More insight. Aw man, I really appreciate you guys hanging in there, this was super late. Also, thank you to those of you who READ AND REVIEW, it's helps so much to have you guys tell me what's up. I'll never see what's wrong until you tell me. This was written quite hastily, so if there's any spelling errors that you notice or anything grammatically, let me know! I know I hate it when people spell things wrong. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

They arrived at Hogwarts slightly late, which Draco didn't mind in the least. He was not looking forward to this meeting. Elizabeth trailed behind him silently, looking up at the castle in awe.

"You went to school here, Draco? It's so large, and imposing. It looks like something Dracula would live in..." She continued to chatter, gasping here and sighing longingly there. He remembered Dracula from her childhood stories. He was a vampire who had everything, and threw it all away for the love of a woman, not knowing how fickle a woman's heart could be. Ultimately, he died alone, and brokenhearted.

"Yes, I suppose it does. But I can assure you, no romantic vampires here. Just hormone ridden teenagers." Grabbing her hand, he lead her into the correct hallway. "Lizzy, do you want to come in with me? I would prefer it, but if you'd like to stay out here..." He trailed off. He would hate it if she stayed out here, Merlin knows what trouble she could get into.

"No, I'll come with you. These hallways are kind of creeping me out anyway." Elizabeth shuddered.

"Scared some lonely vampire is going to want to make you his own?" Draco pulled his jacket over his head slightly and bared his teeth. "I vant to suck your blood!" Laughing, Elizabeth slapped him on the arm.

"Draco, come on, we're already late!" Sobering quickly, the mask soon fell over his face.

_This is when he looks like father most, _Elizabeth thought.

"Lizzy, I might say, or do things that are cruel... It's not-"

"I know. Daddy made you what you are. All that matters is how you are with me." Leaning forward, she kissed him on the cheek. "Now, you be an asshole, and I'll play shy and demure. Kay?" He grinned and hugged her.

"Here we go." Together, they pushed open to door to Headmistress Mcgonagall's office.

* * *

"We've reviewed your application, Mr. Malfoy, and have decided to allow you to continue your education at Hogwarts. It is a new year, and I trust you'll treat it as such. I will expect good grades at the least, but that's never been a problem before. You will not be rooming with your old roommate, however. There is deliberation over what house you'll be in, also. You've shown the cunning of a Slytherin, courage of a Gryfindor, the loyalty and integrity of a Hufflepuff, and the knowledge of good over evil of a Ravenclaw. Many would not say this to you, but I will. Draco Malfoy, the sins of the father are not the sins of the son. You showed courage when others would have been weak, and ultimately chose good over evil. I have faith in you, Draco. You are not as cold as you would like everyone to believe. Now, I suggest you go home, pack your things. I will send an Owl tonight to inform you of rooming decisions." She turned away. Draco took this as a dismissal and rose to leave, Elizabeth trailing behind. "And, Draco?"

"Yes, Headmistress?"

"Your sister is welcome to stay also, as a student or just until she can find a place of her own. I know she is quite a bit old to be a student, but it is of no concern. I also know of her... predicament. If she'd like, she could work with Hagrid and the animals."

"How did you know...? About...?"

"Never doubt a woman's intuition, Draco Malfoy." Bewildered, Draco turned around and left the office. However, a minute later Elizabeth poked her head in.

"Professor... Uhm, thank you..." She quickly retreated, but not before she saw the kind smile light up the older woman's face.

Outside, in the hallway, Draco and Elizabeth walked hand in hand. Slowly, both lost in thought. Sadly, Elizabeth was not one to enjoy this. She began to run down the hallway, flapping her arms like a bird, and leaping like a gazelle. "Draco, I do believe..." She paused to gasp. "That if I try quite hard, I may become a bird." However, mid-leap she happened to dive right into a trio of unsuspecting people coming around the corner. How she managed to take down all three of them, he didn't know.

Groaning, the confused heap struggled futilely to detangle the mass of limbs from one another. Draco, just now getting to the scene of the crime, froze when he recognized a shock of bright red hair, a gasp that was obviously feminine, and a certain pair of coke-bottle glasses that landed at his feet. Could his day get any more awkward?

"Bloody hell! Get off me!" Shouts came from the confused bunch. Draco quickly strode over to the pile, and one by one, grabbed and threw anyone who was not his sister. He was, however, quite a bit gentler with Hermione, than he was with Harry or Ron. Elizabeth, never missing anything, noticed this and made a mental note. Could this be the girl who hummed muggle songs?

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Elizabeth ran over to Hermione and began to brush her off. Hermione bewildered, stared for a moment, then mumbled,

"It's quite alright." Blushing, Hermione ran over to Ron's side.

"Malfoy." The word was like venom coming from Ron's mouth. While Hermione and Harry had gotten over any past hostility, Ron had not. He said this one word with the hatred built over many years. The response he got, however, was not the one anyone thought they would get.

"Yes?" The two siblings said at the same time. Elizabeth giggled, while Draco remained stoic. Then breaking into his trademark sneer, he spoke.

"I assume you mean me, Weasel."

"Of course I mean you! Your crazy girlfriend almost killed us all!" His face was turning red, he always got too worked up around Draco.

"Excuse me, But I think you'll find that not only is that statement an extreme exaggeration, but it's also incredibly incorrect." Elizabeth moved out from behind Draco, to get a better look at the trio. Slowly, she walked over to Harry. She raised her hand, and brushed back his hair, her movements seeming almost to worship. Looking at his scar, she muttered a soft curse. "Draco... this is him?"

"Yes, Elizabeth. This is Potter. He's the one who killed the Dark Lord." Draco tried to look bored, but he knew how much this meant to his sister. When Harry had killed Voldemort, Elizabeth had finally been able to come home. In a way, Harry Potter was her hero.

"Excuse me, but why are you touching my face?" Harry stepped back, and held her wrists. Not as a captive, but more like a light bracelet of fingers. A gentle touch.

"More importantly, who are you, and why were you jumping through the hallways like a child?" Ron's one-track mind was still stuck on this.

"I was seeing if it was you.. You've done so much for me, and we've never even met. Until now. Thank you, Harry Potter." Elizabeth turned to look at Ron haughtily. "And if you absolutely _must_ know, I was trying to become a bird." Taking her wrist from Harry's grasp she walked over to Draco. The group couldn't help but notice her liquid gait, her gracefulness. "Draco, can we leave now? They said they'd send an Owl, and I'd like some time to buy new clothes before I have to settle in here."

"Settle in?! Aren't you a bit old to be going to school?" Poor Ron's brain had reached it's limit, just in time for Elizabeth's patience to run out also. Luckily, Draco spoke before she did.

"Yes, we can leave now Lizzy. As as for you Weasel, what my sister is or is not to old for is none of your business. Now if you'll excuse us, some people actually have things to do." Turning on his heel, Draco strode away purposefully, Elizabeth trailing behind.

"Wait! Draco!" Hermione ran up to the pair. They had gotten quite far due to Draco's need to walk obscenely fast. "I think one of you may have dropped this..." She quickly handed the piece of paper to Elizabeth, who glanced at it, and stuffed it in her pocket.

"It was mine, thank you." Hermione, never taking her eyes off Draco, then backed away, and walked to her group. Elizabeth knew that look in Hermione's eye. The look that said "I can't have you, but I want you anyway." The look that spoke of endless, hopeless longing.

"What was all that about?" Draco asked as soon as they were out of the school.

"Oh, nothing. I just dropped a drawing of mine." The lie came easy to her tongue.

"Hm. Mind if I take a look?"

"Actually, I think I do." And before he could react, Lizzy ripped up the papers and threw it into the wind.

"What..? Oh Lizzy, you're a strange one." Sighing, Draco pulled her close, his forehead touching hers. "How I've missed you though. It's great having you back. Now come, I bet you're starving, and I know this perfect muggle cafe." He pulled on her hand, leading her away from darker thoughts. It was sweet, that he took her to muggle places, not condescending. He knew of her hatred for magic, and how uncomfortable she felt around witches and wizards. How they called her mudblood. Bellatrix had even carved it into her back, with a dagger, so anyone who touched her, would know. It had taken months to heal. And so they walked, hand in hand, shoulders touching.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. The girl stood in the window, watching the way Draco treated this girl, his sister. Two word's replaying in her mind. Written in elegant, but somehow childish, handwriting: HE'S CHANGED.

_Yes,_ she thought, _but how much?_

"What are you looking at, Hermione?" Ron's voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"N-nothing. We better get to the library, if we want to get some studying in." She quickly walked past the two boys. Her thoughts not on books, but on a certain foul tempered blonde, and she wondered, quite briefly, how his lips would taste, before banishing the thought.

_Draco Malfoy is trouble. _she thought desperately. _But maybe I want trouble... Or maybe I just want him._

* * *

**A/N: What will happen with Hermione and Draco? And why did Lizzy give her that note? You'll find out in chapter 5. Next chapter (4) is a flashback of when Draco and Lizzy reunited after the war, and a couple of her memories of her past. May contain graphic violence, nothing disgusting. Alludes to rape, but no details. I'll try to keep it T rated, but not spare too many details. So, there's your warning. It will also be posted as an Authors Note at the top of the chapter. Read and review, please, please, PLEASE[: Again, I'm so sorry it was late. I'll TRY to post the next chapter, this weekend, but no promises. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Ta-ta for now!**


	4. Anchors

**A/N: WARNING! There is sensitive material contained in this chapter. NON GRAPHIC RAPE, MILD VIOLENCE. Read at own risk. If you have any problems with the content, feel free to PM me. Read and review, por favor. This is the "flashback" chapter. It will not answer all of your questions, but if you have any at all, what so ever, let me know. I'll do my best to answer them through the story. And, yeah...Enjoy!**

* * *

_Hot breath seared her neck as she struggled in vain. The man laughed, but it was not joyful. It was evil._

"_I like when they fight. 'Specially the small ones like you. Come on, girlie! Show me what you got!" Laughing cruelly, the man ground his hips into her own, earning him a knee to the groin. "Now that not fair, let's see how you like it." He moved to punch her, but Elizabeth was faster, raking her nails across his face, she quickly rolled out from under him. Clutching her tattered clothes, she tried to crawl to the door. But there are no slow Death Eaters. The man grabbed her ankle, and dragged her back across the room. Dropping her unceremoniously, and kicking her in the face._

"_Try that again, and I'll kill you. You should be honored, you worthless mudblood whore. You can't even do magic. You're disgusting, an abomination. I should kill you just to put you out of your misery. Too bad for you, I like that little body of yours just a bit too much. Now lay down and be a good little whore." He strode forward towards her, and was not stopped by her physically, but rather by her words. _

"_I'm afraid, you pathetic, nasty creature, that that will NOT be happening. Touch me again, and I will hurt you." The Death Eater laughed and grabbed her hair. Quicker than he knew she could move, she hit him several times, all in the stomach. The man bent double, his breathing temporarily suspended. "That was your warning, you see, I read quite a lot. Seeing as how I'm always locked up. And, in my readings, I have found many instructional books on...what was it called? Martial arts. I may not be able to use magic, but I have something you do not."_

"_What's that, pumpkin?" Still weezing, the man managed to speak. She was a dead girl once he could breathe. And Elizabeth knew this. She was counting on it._

"_Protection. I have protection." She edged around his crumpled form, dodging the hand that swiped at her._

"_You mean that muggle God?" He spat scornfully. Not many witches or wizards believed in God._

"_Yes, actually I do." The man lunged at her, catching her by surprise, and pinned her to the ground. It was all over now. "Kill me." She whispered._

"_Not a chance." He crushed his lips to her own, muffling her screams. Her body thrashing and bucking under his own._

_One Week Later..._

"_And _what_, prey tell, is this? How am I supposed to have her entertain...IF SHE CAN'T WALK?! YOU IDIOT! GO...go, fix her. NOW!" Bellatrix slapped the man hard, and walked away muttering about incompetent this and that. She was soon back. "My dear, if you've been bedding the help all week, who is doing the things I asked_ you_ to do?"_

_The man mumbled out a name, and was rewarded with another slap. After she had left, screaming, he walked over to Elizabeth's cot. Gazing down on her, he smiled, seeing the fear flash into her eyes. She was his finest work yet. He stroked her bare thigh with the back of his hand. She shivered, but not from pleasure, from disgust. It was all the same to him._

"_Time to fix you up." Elizabeth sat up, and let him bandage her body. She would not cringe, or flinch away, she told herself._

_Deep breaths, Lizzy, You can do this._

_When he had finished there, he bent to kiss her. This time she received his mouth willingly, drawing his bottom lip into her mouth, she bit it till it bled. When he pulled back, shocked, she punched him. He was famous for his temper and tendency not to think._

"_I've had it with you! You disgusting... Avada Kadavra!" However, the killing curse did not flow out of the wand, and into her. Rather, it went through the wand and back, absorbing into him, killing him instantly. Bellatrix, upon hearing the curse, came to see who died._

"_What happened, Elizabeth?" She looked curious._

"_I'm not sure... He tried to used a killing curse, and...it backfired, I think. He tried to kill me." Playing dumb was her best bet. She knew exactly what had happened. Magic didn't work on her, not any kind._

"_Hm. Muggles call it karma." Bellatrix, seeming unaffected, began to walk out of the room. "Elizabeth, take his body outside will you?"_

"_Yes, Aunt Bellatrix." After Bellatrix walked out of the small room, Elizabeth bent down next to the man. "I told you I had protection. I'm sorry." She whispered it quietly, but there was no apology in her voice. The mans eyelids fluttered, she knew he could hear her. "You'll never leave this state. Never dead, never alive. Punishment, I suppose. I've got to bury you, now."_

_Grabbing his ankles she hauled him through the house, and out into the garden. She was 12. Days later Bellatrix announced that they would be going to visit her family, but that she was to stay out of sight. _

The memory shifted, to when she met Draco.

_Stupid kid's lost his ball, she thought. And he doesn't even have the sense to notice he's being followed. I could kill him, and he'd never know who did it._

"_It couldn't have gotten that far.." He muttered angrily._

_"Oh yes it could, it could be anywhere, really. Even in plain sight." The boy jumped about a mile into the air. Holding back a laugh, Elizabeth said, "Up here, dummy." The shock on his face when he looked up and found her perched in a tree was almost too much. But then she looked into her eyes, so much like her own. Only his eyes were clear and happy, he had a good life. It wasn't fair. But somehow, she loved him and she knew she'd do anything to protect him. This also, was not fair._

_"You're eyes... they're... mine." He stumbled backwards, tripping over a root. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at him._

_"I can assure you these eyes are, and have always been, my own. Silly kid, you don't know, do you?" She jumped from the tree, landing next to him. "I'm Lizzy." She held out her hand. He shook it, his grasp firm, but shaky._

_"I'm-"_

_"I know who you are. You're Draco Malfoy. You're my younger brother."_

_Another memory came then, washing over her, like a tidal wave._

_"Lizzy, what happened to you? I mean, when you sent the Owl, I never thought it'd be you. And to find you in muggle London, of all places..."_

_"Draco, I don't want to talk about it. I just...I'm not ready to. Please don't push." Tears were rolling down her face. Never in his life, had Draco seen his sister cry. She was the strong one, he was the one that cried._

_"Alright, I won't. But you'll have to talk about it sometime. I'm always here for you..." He scrubbed her arms carefully. He was appalled at the number of bruises and cuts she had. He knew magic wouldn't work on her, and was sad to think that she'd have to do this the painful way. It was awkward helping her bathe, but she was too frail to do it on her own. Her ribs and spine stuck out grotesquely, her cheeks sunken in, and her eyes... They were the worst. Lifeless. His once vibrant sister was lifeless. Not for the first time, Draco thanked God that his parents were on vacation._

_Carefully, he poured a bucket of hot water over her skin, washing away the bubbles._

_"Alright, all done. Do you need help toweling off?" Draco blushed and looked away as he said this._

_"No, thank you. My poor brother, faking innocence for my sake." Smiling, Elizabeth rose out of the bath, and wrapped a towel around herself._

_"Faking?" He asked curiously._

_"Oh dear Draco, you're almost an adult, no need to hide such things. I know you've been with a woman. It changes the way a man touches a woman's skin. Before you'd have been a bumbling idiot." Giggling, She wandered into the other room, going through the clothes. "Boy, mom sure in a short little thing. All curves...I'll just stick with shorts and a t-shirt."_

_"Lizzy...How did you know that I'm not a...?" Draco blushed again._

_"A virgin? Like I said, it's all in the way you touch a woman. Don't worry Draco, I'm not hurt. I'll always be your first love, and that's more important than being the last." She pulled on a pair of boxers, and one of their father's rare t-shirts. "Dear me, Lucius's clothes are almost too big for me. Old bugger's getting fat..."_

_The night had continued like that, a shadow of her former self coming out. Flipping onto her back in bed, Elizabeth began to wonder not if she'd ever love somebody, but if somebody could ever love her. Tears rolling down the side of her face, Elizabeth closed her eyes, and for a few moments pictured it. Then she got up, out of bed, wiped her tears, and got a glass of water. Crawling back into bed she said aloud,_

"We all carry these things inside, that no one else can see. They hold us down like anchors, they drown us out at sea."

* * *

**A/N: I got that awesome ending quote from a tattoo I saw recently. Pretty rad. I uploaded this chapter quickly, because I took so long on the last one. Let me know what you think.**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE - IMPORTANT

**THIS IS PURELY AN AUTHOR'S NOTE. I normally really hate when people do this, but I don't have time to upload another chapter just yet, and I feel this issue needed to be addressed. A guest left a review that I felt I needed to respond to, but seeing as how they don't have an account, I decided to post this. Draco and Lizzy are NOT incest victims. At all. They have a healthy, brother/sister love. There is nothing more going on between them, nor will there ever be. They are meant to be very close, almost as if the same person. This is because of what they've been through, like 'kindred souls'. I apologize if there was any confusion, which apparently there was. When Lizzy talks about Draco being with a woman, it is meant to be light, like a conversation between brothers. Lizzy has no sense of what is proper, and what's not, therefore she does not understand why Draco blushes, and does not take his hints to drop it. Think of her like a feral puppy, one minute loving, and the next she's ready to rip off your face. She grew up around Death Eater's and Bellatrix, so she really has no sense of... Well, anything. She only knows what she has been taught, and what she had seen. Thus, she is very secretive (as we saw in chapter 3, the note to Hermione), but she has the best intentions. Also, she has no idea what it means to be rude, or inappropriate. She was raped and beaten almost everyday of her life, and had to steal and kill to make her way back to Draco. Lizzy has very... 'loose' morals. She only knows survival. Society will not be her strong suit. A lot like Luna, she makes no sense. However Luna, is quite nice. Lizzy is a seething mass of anger, tragedy, and hostility. Her 'happiness' is an act she puts up so no one will ask, she is not only lying to the public, but also to herself. WHEN LIZZY SAID SHE WAS DRACO'S FIRST LOVE, it was meant like how a father would mean it, or an older brother. Not romantic, but the first person you ever truly loved with all your heart. And for Draco, it was Lizzy. He was saddened by her predicament, he wanted to save her. He loves his sister, BUT IT IS NOT ROMANTIC AT ALL. And when Lizzy meant how Draco 'touches a woman' it is in NO WAY sexual. I simply meant to convey how gentle he was, and attentive. He saw her like a wounded bird, not a potential lover. Ew. It was meant as a passing observation. Lizzy's words were meant to convey the fact that he was no longer a boy, but now a man. Whereas before, he would have been nervous and awkward, and probably would've been rough and hurt her. Now he was gentle, implying a sense of know-how when it came to women. IT WAS NOT SEXUAL. Okay, mini rant over. If this somehow did not answer your questions, or if it didn't even pertain to your question, feel free to PM me. And again, THE LAST CHAPTER I WROTE WAS IN NO WAY, SHAPE OR FORM, SEXUAL. Except the rape at the beginning. Sorry for any confusion. Please continue to read and review, thank you for sticking with my story. **

**XO,**

**Marceline**

**P.S.**

**If you have any questions, please don't just assume, and then post a weird review. I'd much rather answer your question, to clear up any confusion. That way you understand. I would hate for someone to read my story and think, 'OMG, she writes about incest.' No, I swear to you that I do not. Like, ew. Okay so, like I said, PM me for any reason (pertaining to the story), questions, comments, concerns, ect. Enjoy the rest of your week, and I will probably have an update for you roughly around... Sunday, at the latest.**


	6. Take My Hand

Draco awoke to the sound of Lizzy bursting through his door, and throwing herself unto his bed. Much like child at Christmas.

"Draco! Draco! Wake up!" She was shaking him rather roughly, and having had enough, Draco pushed her unto the floor. Lizzy, however, was not to be deterred. "Draco Lucius Malfoy! GET UP! THE LETTER CAME!" She resumed shaking him, pausing only to jump on the bed occasionally. Finally, Draco poked his head out from under the covers, glaring.

"And what of it?" He mumbled sleepily, still managing to sound angry and look adorable.

"Well, I didn't want to open it myself..." Lizzy bit her lip, unsure. Maybe she was over reacting...

"Bring it here then." He sensed her rising anxiety, he gently pulled her to the bed, and took the letter from her trembling hands. Reading it slowly, Draco gasped. He read it again and again, but there was no change.

"What is it, Draco?" Seeing the panic stricken look on his face, Lizzy became alarmed. "Draco..? Brother..?" A cry of alarm tore through Lizzy's lips as Draco went pale as milk, and fainted.

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR?! They're joking, right? You can't be a Gryffindor.. And to room with her! Of all people... This can't be happening." Draco was pacing across his room, throwing things into a suit case. He could hear his parents moving around the house. He hadn't seen them since the courtyard incident. He briefly wondered what they would think.

"I thought you _liked_ her, Draco. And what's wrong with Gryffindor?" Poor Lizzy didn't grow up at Hogwarts, she had no idea of the rivalries. Or the years of cruelty.

"I _do _like her!" The 'her' in question being one miss Hermione Granger. "But she doesn't know! And she can't... She hates me, Lizzy. After what I've done.. I watched her get tortured..."

"Draco, she may be more forgiving than you think, I was... But let's get all packed up, and settled in. Nothing good will come of waiting."

* * *

After being shown around by Draco, Lizzy settled into the Gryffindor common room. Everybody else was in classes. They gave her the day off, to get used to the school. She jumped when a portrait talked to her, and screamed when an owl flew in the window.

Heart pounding, Lizzy wondered just what else would happen. She knew she should be used to these things, maybe it was just the new environment. Draco had resumed his normal classes. Elizabeth thought his sneer was adorable, and the way it faltered when he glanced at Granger. Hearing footsteps, she hid by a bookcase.

_This is silly, _she thought,_ why am I hiding? Maybe it's because it looks like Bellatrix's house..._

She stepped out from behind the bookcase just in time to see Hermione Granger step through the portrait hole. Both girls simply looked at each other. Hermione spoke first.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm your roomate. I understand that you are new to Hogwarts? We don't get many new kids. I'd be happy to show you around, if you would like." Extending her hand, Hermione smiled. But it was strained, and it was fake. Taking her hand, Lizzy said,

"Are you always this polite to people you hate? Or rather, do you always hate people based on their family? I don't mean to be rude. I'd like us to be friends, Hermione. Everything my brother has done, he has done for a reason. But I am not my brother. I am someone you do not know. I would like to start new. To not be judged based on things I did not do, on crimes I have not committed. Do you think we could do that?" Lizzy had looked at the floor the entire time she was speaking. Her voice pleading, barely above a whisper, a murmur. Now she looked Hermione in the eyes. She could see shock, anger, but also, pity.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have this judgment of you, but I cannot shake it. If I may speak frankly," Elizabeth nodded. "I am not sure what to think. You cannot possibly be good if you are related to him, but I sense that you are different. I would like us to be friends, I would. So I will try. Forgive me my rambling. I've never been quite so, _honest_, with my feelings. It is... new."

"Well, I've no idea where to put my things at all. I'm a mess when it comes to organizing.. If you could help me? That is, if you'd like.." Lizzy smiled at Hermione, turning up the charm. She could see why her brother liked this one. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Hermione said,

"Yes. I would love too. But, I never caught your name. With all the confusion in the hallway yesterday..."

"Elizabeth. My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy, if you'd like."

"Then tell me... Lizzy... Were you really trying to become a bird? There's spells for levitation..."

As both girls walked upstairs and into their shared room, neither noticed the calico cat perched on the window seal. Or how it seemed to smile.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! LIKE, IT'S BEEN A WEEK! But, no worries. This one is short because I'm uploading another one soon. Here is where the story will separate into different views. Some things will be seen from Hermione's point of view, some from Draco, and the majority from Lizzy (because it is her story). I'm going to start getting into SENSITIVE SUBJECTS, so here's your WARNING. If you have any suggestions for the story, PM me, I've been so busy, brainstorming was next to impossible. And I always like to hear what you guys think should happen. Well, I'm off to write! As always, READ & REVIEW. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
